


Valentine Snapshot

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-16
Updated: 2002-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kinky treat for valentine duesers





	Valentine Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Valentine Snapshot

## Valentine Snapshot

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: My favourite boys belong to Alliance's, and those suits would not sanction what I did. :-)

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Please pay attention to the warnings.

* * *

He looks at the ceiling, feeling a wave of excitement flooding his body. There are roses everywhere in their room, scented candles, passion in the air. Their first Valentine together. The first Valentine of his whole life. 

It is new love, but it has grown so fast, so deep. Ray showers kisses in his neck and licks his ear. He responds with little sighs and barely muffled groans. Ray raises his head and smiles at him, green eyes twinkling in the candle lights. 

He wishes he can take Ray in his arms. How can he, though, flat in his back, wrist tied above his head with pink velvet bonds to the bed's headboard, Ray's cock sheathed deep in his ass, and his own dick wrapped in a bright red lace now all smeared with pre-cum? 

* * *

End Valentine Snapshot by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
